Astrid McIntyre
Astrid Jane McIntyre is a character on the ONtv series, Harpers Falls and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. The role was originated by actress Adrienne Barbeau, best known as Carol Traynor on the long-running comedy, Maude. She was unable to reprise the role on HF: NB, and was so played by Crystal Chappell, but the role was needed to be younger, and Ashley Jones (who had played Joanna Niewoehner Harper in the original HF) was tapped to play the role, which she does at present. Businesswoman par excellence, like her mother Astrid grew up in the lap of luxury. She was born the daughter of Marjorie Harper (the late sister of Richard Harper) and her first husband, Fred McIntyre. Fred died when Astrid was two, and thereby doesn't remember him. Her mother's second marriage, to a dolt named Arthur Donohue, produced a half brother named Shane; she had a relationship with her mother's last husband, Harold Franklin, but she didn't trust him and neither did Shane. After Harold died, Astrid and Shane grew up with her wise, and often times fun-loving mother. Eventually, Astrid went to Columbia University, and went into law. She eventually gave up practicing law to run her mother's business enterprises. While living in Boston, Astrid reconnected with her family, especially when Marjorie died (supposedly in 2011). Before that, she had met businessman Andrew Barrington. They had been in a relationship, which ended only recently. However, it wasn't until she had moved back to Boston that she discovered that she was pregnant with Andrew's baby. Eventually Astrid gave birth to her son, Michael Andrew Barrington. At first, she couldn't bond with the child, but eventually, she warmed to her son and now mothers him with joy. Her relationship with Andrew finally exploded when she saw him with Alexandra Chadwick. In one of the most ironic actions of all, Alexandra told Astrid the entire truth of what happened, and how Andrew initiated the affair. Astrid took Alexandra's explanation, discovered that it was the truth, and both of them threw Andrew out of their lives. The two became close friends, and their friendship helped Alexandra become even more compassionate. Astrid joyfully was a part of her other friend, Amy Smythe-Jablonski's wedding. She and Alexandra were bridesmaids. Sadly, Astrid lost the father of her child, Andrew Barrington, when he was killed during a storm surge in NYC, at the peak of SuperStorm Sandy. Now, Astrid and Alexandra will be raising Mikey all by themselves, and also handing Barrington's fortune, which makes Astrid's son one of the wealthiest young men in the world. Joyfully, in 2015, Astrid is reunited with her brother, Shane, when he moves to Boston and helps her out with her son. Michael is now three, and takes to his uncle Shane easily. Astrid is happy that he is around to give her son a father figure. Because of Marjorie's death, Astrid was willed all her mother's holdings (Shane stated that he hadn't wanted any of his mother's money, although Astrid has him as part owner of their mother's holdings), and besides being a full time mother to Michael, she runs her mother's business empire, wisely and well. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Fictional attorneys